New York, New York
by TayTayRose2
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's future. They are both famous in New York. Blaine's in a band called "The Teenage Dream" with the warblers and Kurt works for Vouge. They Adopt 3 teenagers with a surprise to bring them back to Lima for high school. Except one of the teenagers, Jessi is unwilling. Read to learn more. (Jessica looks like Kylie Jenner, Josiah- Liam Payne, Leah-Dakota Fanning) Tay
1. Chapter 1

Blaine and Kurt had always known their love for each other was true even if they were on the rocks many of times. Like in Kurt's senior year at McKinley when he cheated on Blaine, but they talked about it with and got it handled but the worst time was when Blaine cheated on Kurt. That was the worst, Kurt wouldn't listen to Blaine. He wouldn't hear him out until he heard what happened the week before thanksgiving when he sang with the warblers and they had told him to go back, and he turned down the offer. Kurt really knew that was what Blaine wanted, he wanted his old friends. Kurt had gone down to Lima for thanksgiving and made sure to talk to him and get everything settled. They had been dating since.

Blaine had finished high school and moved to New York with Kurt so Kurt could stay in . Before going to college Blaine was discovered. He wasn't going to go this alone he called up some warblers and asked if they had wanted to create a band, they accepted the offer and The Teenage Dream was created.

Blaine also needed to become a man and do something he'd always wanted to do gay or straight. He needed to propose. To Kurt. After a great night walk around central park Blaine did it, he knelt down on one knee. "Kurt Hummel, Will you Marry Me?"

Shortly after the proposal Kurt planned a great wedding and they got legally married. Living in New York and Blaine still not very famous, they played it safe and decide to try to adopt a few kids, Blaine again plays it safe and says let's just get one and see how they react to the situation. They adopt a seven year old girl named Leah.

They live in New York for a few years (Leah's now 14) until living there crowds up soon with fans. Kurt thinks they should move to Lima to see family more and get away from the business of it all for a while.

They adopt two more kids from the adoption center in New York and bring them back to Lima for the experience of William McKinley High school. There's Jessica Marie and Josiah their 15 and twins. Josiah was not your normal 15 year old he doesn't like sports, he loves music. Blaine was not sad or even mad that they didn't get one football boy he loved Josiah like his own. Kurt loved the girls (He loved Josiah too, but nobody could really know the true Josiah. Only Jessica (Jessi) because of the close bond they had and formed growing up.) Leah was on her own she was little but had a loud voice and she wanted to be heard weither it was through singing or cheerleading. She always said, she had a voice for a reason. She wanted to be heard.

"We are moving to Ohio." Blaine said

"Why?" Jessi asked in a not so friendly tone. "Dad I was just discovered. I can't leave now they'll tell me it would be for the worst, plus there are no dancers in Ohio there's just little people with big dreams."

"It's for the best hunny" Kurt said "We want to move to Ohio so that Dad and I can get some alone time. Some family time without dad being crowded by fans, do you even like going to school with a security guard?"

"I love it. Freshman year was awesome. Everyone thought I was famous which I clearly should be." Jessi said looking at her iPhone. "Can't we at least go to Pittsburg then I can go to Abby Lee Dance Company." She remembered her favorite show Dance Mom's "Oh or Miami! I can go to Stars!"

Blaine just smiled he knew Kurt wanted to be back at Ohio to see Burt, but Kurt would do anything to get the kids happy.

"Leah. What do you want to do?" Blaine asked at she got up and said "Ohio" and left to her room.

Blaine knew Leah didn't want to go there. Leah was a star not an opening act. Josiah agreed with Leah, he could really care less he just wanted a place to be himself. He left going to his room to go play with his guitar writing his newest song. Jessi went to her room shortly after she put out her input on moving.

"I want to send him to Dalton. The girls can go to McKinley." Blaine said " Dalton would be good for him, he might be able to be himself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my first chapter of "New York, New York. Like the idea? I didn't get that many reviews so I thought about not finishing or even writing more. Please review more often if you like the story so I know people actually like this. ENJOY! J OH RIGHT! RATED T FOR CURSING! **

**I don't own glee or the characters except the children, they are all mine! MUHAHAHA **

**-**"I'm not going." Jessi persisted.

"Jess, Please" Josiah said sitting on Jessica's bed "I'm pretty sure Lima's not gonna be that bad. We get to meet our step cousin's and our step uncle and step aunt. Leah needs you there for her also. Notice how since you've been discovered you ignore her all the time." Josiah continued but once he noticed her iPhone he got up and yelled "Can you get out of your diva crap or whatever you call this! I'm sick of this; you are not the same Jessica you were before we got adopted! I'm so done with this! And You! I'm asking Kurt to bring me back tomorrow I'd rather be there then here with… with... This!"

"Well look at yourself, you have no friends or a life at least I'm living mine outside that box!"

"Are you serious Jess your life is inside a box it's called your iPhone!"

Once Josiah was going to walk out of the room they heard a knock on Jessica's door it was light and quiet, concluding it was Kurt.

"Hey guys... May I come in?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah come in." Jessi said getting up of her bed and grabbing her phone out of her brothers hand.

He opened the door and walked in. "It's been decided we are moving to Lima. Josiah, you are going to a private school called Dalton Academy, Jessi, you and Leah are going to McKinley."

Kurt was expecting a crazy out burst from Jessi but that's not what happened.

"Fine, just don't try to make me come back here once we move there. That's all I ask"

"Same, but I don't want to go to that Dalton school I wanna be with Jessi and Leah..."

"Blaine and I knew this was going to happen. Listen, Josiah, Blaine went there for 2 years and when I was there I liked it. We want you to go there to be in the warblers and make friends, there are only guys there so you'll be with people all the same to you, and if you don't like it you may come and tell us and we will send you to McKinley… I also forgot it's in Westerville and it's a boarding school, so you get time away from us."

"What!" He looked at Jessi then Kurt "Nope not going."

"Your dad and I are having a party once we are in Lima with all of our high school friends and their children so you guys won't be completely new. You'll meet our best friend's. "Kurt said trying to change the subject he looked at Josiah who was looking at Jessi.

"So we are leaving… So we should probably start packing?" Jessi asked

"Right. Thanks guys. See you at dinner." Kurt answered leaving the room.

Josiah sighed looking at Jess for advice, but all she did was shrug her shoulders

-(Dinner)

"So happy we are leaving tonight or… not?" Blaine asked all smiles (After being at work all day he had no idea what was going on)

Josiah made no response, leading in with Jessi who had her phone in her hand.

"Once we get to Lima new rules are being enforced!" Kurt said getting angry, looking at Jessi staring her down until she got the idea.

"Kurt calm down… They are teenagers the quietness and phone thing is normal." Blaine said trying to get some cool points

Leah kept quiet. She hated the fighting but she was always quiet so Kurt and Blaine had never noticed her hatred for it.

Blaine spoke again "The plane ride is only a hour. That's a good thing, Right?"

Jessi picked up he phone as it vibrated, no response from anyone.

"That's it" Kurt got up and took Jessi's phone and yelled "Answer him! What have either of us done to you? Leah you were the happiest kid until they showed up. Josiah you're quiet but you at least you used to talk at Dinner and Jess I'm taking your phone until the Plane ride. And don't say you need it for the alarm because I will personally give you your own alarm clock." He smirked at the last line and looked at the three of them.

Jessi got up "I'm full. See you in the morning." And she went to her room slamming the door enough to make the whole house move.

Josiah was going to follow her lead, but he didn't "I'm sorry I just don't want to talk about moving, I like it here… I also don't want to go to Dalton. I have to leave my sister and I just never did that before. I'm sorry Dad… Dad's" he corrected himself. "If you don't mind I'd like to be excused and go shower up." He looked at Blaine then Kurt and gave them both a hug "Goodnight." And left.

Leah said nothing the rest of dinner. Until it was over "I'm excited for Lima…" she smiled cleaning her stuff off the table.


End file.
